Whispers in the Dark
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Robin travels to Nevermore for the first time in search for Raven, but instead he gets the many sides of her. It's all confusing, but yet he learns more about Raven. Hopefully he can just find her soon. RobxRae One-Shot


(AN:) This one-shot is dedicated to Mrs. NellieTodd23! :D Sorry it took me forever, but here's your story! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

* * *

><p>Robin walked into Raven's room – something everyone knew they weren't allowed to do, and Robin always respected that rule, but tonight he couldn't help himself.<p>

It was probably close around one in the morning, and Robin couldn't sleep. It's been almost a week since the "End of the World" happened, and everyone and everything had gone back to normal, but not only was his teammate not home, but she has been gone the entire day and no one knows where she is.

Beast Boy and Cyborg went through Nevermore once again, even though they didn't want to deal with the "freaky portal thing" as Beast Boy explained and seeing all of Raven's different emotions, but when they came out, they reported no one was able to be seen. Not even Rage was around – Nevermore was completely empty and that scared Robin.

Raven didn't even leave a note to where she was going or when she was going to come back. Leaving some kind of clue as to where she was would have made Robin more at ease, but she didn't leave anything behind and Robin knew he wouldn't be himself until the Goth returned.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To turn your tears to roses_

Robin took the mirror to Nevermore and sat on Raven's bed, running his finger alone the edge as he looked at his reflection. For some odd reason, he wasn't able to get into Nevermore, but Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't have a problem...why was that? Was there something Raven was trying to hide from Robin? He would try to get Starfire to give it a shot, but her going alone through Raven's head wouldn't be a good idea know she would do something wrong.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
>I will be the one that you run to<br>My love is  
>A burning, consuming fire<em>

But Robin couldn't help himself. He stood up from the bed and concentrated as hard as he could into the mirror; clearing his entire head of everything, but Raven – her smile, her looks, her personalities, anything he could think about that involved Raven.

And soon the four eyes appeared on the mirror, but Robin didn't drop it. The jet black haired man kept the mirror in his hands and the portal sucked him through, finally for the first time.

_No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes I'll light the night with star  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<em>

Robin landed on his feet with his hands keeping him up so he wouldn't hit the ground. Instead of landing in the dark place Cyborg and Beast Boy do, he was in the bright field. Standing in the middle of some place he's never been to, Robin thought maybe he should have one of the guys draw a map for him since they knew this place better than he did.

"Robin?"

Robin sighed, at least he found Raven. A point for him – he didn't even have to bother trying to look for her for she found him.

Robin turned around, hoping to see the beauty in blue, but instead she was wearing...purple.

The girl gasped before running and giving him a bone crushing hug, something she must have picked up from Starfire after all these months of living together. "Oh my Azar, it is you! I can't **WAIT** to tell the others!"

"Raven," Robin breathed through the hug, "Why are you here? And why are you wearing purple?"

The purple caped girl giggled so hard she had to let Robin go, having the leader drop onto the floor. "You think I'm the real Raven? Oh Robbie-poo, you silly traffic light!" She couldn't continue her sentence for she had to laugh again.

Another girl who looked like Raven and the girl in purple except she was wearing pink appeared from the ground portal right in front of Robin, so she didn't see him.

"Affection, what's the deal? I can hear you laughing all the way from my house!"

Affection? Isn't that a type of feeling.

The girl, apparently named Affection, pointed behind the other girl and she gave a weird look before turning around and screaming.

"Robin!" The girl screamed. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

Robin couldn't say anything for...

A) There were two Raven's standing before him

B) The two weren't wearing blue so they weren't his Raven

C) One of them called him Robbie-poo and a silly traffic light

"Knowledge!" The girl in pink screamed.

"What is it Happy?" Now a girl in yellow appeared in less than a second next to the pink caped girl and Robin jumped. Where were all these Raven's coming from?

"Who's turn was it to guard?" Happy, the pink caped girl, asked.

Knowledge fixed her glasses as she thought before saying, "Bravery."

"Well, our dear sister Bravery let her guard down because **LOOK** who's standing before us!"

_No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark_

"Oh crap," Knowledge whispered when seeing Robin.

"Look, girls, I understand I'm not allowed to be here, but I need to find my Raven," Robin was able to explain. "Please, can you girls just show me where she is?"

"Sorry Robbie-poo, but we can't," Affection finally stopped laughing and pulled herself together in order to answer him. "All of us were strictly told not to say where she is."

"So you do know where she is?"

"Of course we know where she is, we're the emotions in her head," Knowledge said, crossing her arms. "Did you not know that?"

"But when Beast Boy and Cyborg came before, why wasn't anyone here?" Robin asked.

"Well, we're good at hiding," Happy shrugged. "Plus Beast Boy still has nightmares from this place and Cyborg just wanted to get out as fast as they could before they say Trigon again."

"Trigon?" Robin repeated in question. "But Raven defeated him."

"That doesn't mean he still can't haunt her. Rage can transform into him at any time," Knowledge explained. "But of course when being defeated she turns back into her normal self."

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
>You lay here broken and naked<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To clothe you in crimson roses_

Robin couldn't believe what he was wearing. He was learning more about Raven from her emotions than herself. But he knew he shouldn't just stand there all day, he had to find Raven one way or another.

"Look, I understand Raven doesn't want to be found, but I've been worried sick about her...could you please just tell me where I can find her so I can bring her home?" Robin said as softly as he could hoping to get on their soft side and let him in on where Raven was.

The three girls looked at each other, all sharing the same face – concern.

"Look, Robin, we would tell you, but Raven told us we can't," Happy was the one to say.

"Aw, come on sisters!" Affection jumped in. "How about we ask the others? I mean, Robbie-poo came all this way here! The least we could do is help him. Maybe he does care for Raven more than we all thought."

"Will you stop with the Robbie-poo and what are you talking about?" Robin interrupted their small meeting.

Affection giggled. "It's a cute nickname for you! I only wish Starfire had told me sooner about the date with Kitten; I would have used it ever since!"

Robin smacked his hand to his forehead. "Look can we just do what you girls have to do in order to let me find the real Raven."

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
>I will be the one that's gonna guide you<br>My love is  
>A burning, consuming fire<em>

"The real Raven?" Five other girls wearing different colored capes flew into the small circle, giving Robin a heart attack.

"What? How many Raven's are there?" Robin panicked, throwing his hands into his hair.

"Calm down," A girl in green came up to him. "It's just us eight."

"Nothing to get your underwear tangled," An orange caped girl added.

"Well, Robin," Knowledge pushed her glasses up her nose, "Let's introduce everyone. Grey is Timid." Timid hid behind the green girl and shyly waved, "The green is Bravery," she stood up straight and tall while smiling wide, "Orange is Rude," She just waved, "Brown in Envy," She winked, "And red is Rage," she nodded.

_No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<em>

"Wow, and I thought Raven was always alone when in her room," Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "But instead she has all you girls."

"She always has us," Bravery said, "We're the closest thing to blood family she had. Of course, you and the others are a great family to her. And that's all we could ever ask for."

"Hey, Raven's part of my team so she's defiantly part of our family. So is everyone standing here, for you're all part of Raven, right?"

"See, the bird brain is catching on!" Rage said, having Rude shake her head in agreement.

"Couldn't say it better myself!" Rude added, high-fiving Rage.

_No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark_

"So does this mean I get to see her?" Robin asked.

Half of the girls shook their heads and the other half nodded, having Robin sigh and cover his face with his hands. This wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Which one is it?" Robin said behind his hands. "I just want to find my girlfriend before-"

"You don't have to worry anymore, Robin, I'm right here."

Robin stood still for a minute before moving his hands away, and standing in front of him was Raven herself with her hands on her hips as her emotions were standing behind her in a line, all smiling.

"Missed me...'Robbie-poo'" Raven mimicked the nickname before giving him her soft smile.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, grabbing Raven and twirling her around. "Oh, good, it's actually you this time!"

_No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<em>

"I guess you didn't have fun with my emotions," Raven guessed when Robin set her back down.

"They were great," Robin laughed, "But I just wanted to find you."

"Sorry," Raven apologized. "I really just needed some time alone. I mean, with Azar being destroyed, my father finally gone, how we just saved the whole world and all the other stuff that happened, I just couldn't control keeping everything inside."

"Hey," Robin placed a hand on Raven's cheek," You know you could always come talk to us."

"Yeah, but not without something exploding. Besides, I'm not the type of girl to express feelings towards her friends."

"Well, just remember you'll never be alone. And not because you have the other Raven's which I'm still confused about," Robin looked over Raven's shoulder to the girls who shrugged and giggled, "But because you have me. And of course the others, but mostly me."

_No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark_

Raven threw both arms around Robin once again, and he was completely caught off guard at first, but was happy to return the hug this time with both hands.

_Whispers in the dark_

"Thank you, Robin," Raven whispered.

"Hey, no need to thank," Robin said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll always be here."

_Whispers in the dark_

"Aw!" Raven's emotions said together, even Rage and Envy joined in. "How adorable!"

_Whispers in the dark_

"Oh quit it, you girls," Raven said, letting go of Robin as she felt her cheeks burn up, but didn't bother to pull her hood up. She just took Robin's hand into hers and smiled at him as the emotions laughed together.


End file.
